A Letter
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: Sonny tells Chad EXACTLY whats going through her head through a letter he'll never get. Plz R&R! NOT NOT NOT normal Channy-fluff, but still Channy. hints of previous tension. Rated T for no reason. May become a series of letters eventually. I own nothing
1. PS You Can Do Better Than Her

_I stare at the phone,_

_he still hasn't called_

_and then you_

_feel so_

_low you_

_can't feel my pain at all_

Taylor Swift

_Dear Chad Dylan Cooper,_

_Do you even know how hard I've fallen for you? It isn't fair. You tell me things, make me think you feel the same way, then ignore me. You tell me you'll call. You never do. I'm sick of waiting for my phone to ring when I know it wont. I'm sick of waiting for someone who doesn't care to love me. I know you are no good for me, but it just makes it hurt more. Don't you get it? You act like you don't see the way I look at all the other girls you flirt with, or my expression when you talk about them, but can you really be that oblivious? Seriously? I mean are you kidding me? And the way you manipulate me! For one thing, you call me 'your girl' but you tell people there's nothing going on between us. What am I supposed to believe? For another, I can be furious one second about one of your ridiculous lies and then as soon as you look at me and tell me you're sorry, or lie to me again, telling me you weren't lying, I'm fine. Or the times when you hug me and tell me you love me, then talk about your new girlfriend. I fall for it every time! I know I've done some pretty bitchy things, but do I really deserve this? I don't think so. So call me when I start to matter._

_p.s. You can do _so _much better than her._

_Love, Sonny_


	2. PS Theres No Time Difference

_I stop to catch my breath and_

_i stop to catch your eye_

_no need to second guess _

_that you've been on my mind_

-Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele

_Dear Chad,_

_You called. I'm finally breathing again. Sorry I didn't pick up, I left my phone at home. Seriously though, I felt like screaming. Stupid right? I cant believe it's going to be two months before I see you again. You are out filming your movie, meanwhile I'm stuck here in Condor Studios where everything and everyone reminds me of you. I wish you were here. Do you wish I was there? Do you think about me like I think about you? The things I wonder everyday I don't get to see you. Why did you call? Maybe I should call you back._

She stops writing and calls.

Chad: hey! CDC here.

Sonny: Chad? It's sonny. You called?

Chad: Yup.

Sonny:.... Why?

Chad:just to say hi, ya know... Check up on things. What's up?

Sonny: not much really. It's been pretty boring around here.

Chad: missing me yet?

Sonny: not at all. *giggles*

Chad: you're a bad liar.

Sonny: I know. So how are things with you.

Chad: fine. You know, the usual.

Sonny: please continue.

Chad: paparazzi everywhere, girls throwing themselves at me.

Sonny: pathetic.

Chad: jealous much?

Sonny: should I be?

Chad: never have been before. *sighs*

Sonny: well I have to go. Its almost two in the morning.

Chad: sorry. I forgot about the time difference.

Sonny: Goodnight Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad: Goodnight Monro.

Writing again.

_I feel even better after hearing your voice. I have a feeling you didn't really mean to call, but who cares? I still miss you. And "never have been before"? you still don't get it do you? have you and whats-her-face broken it off yet? I hope so. What happened to us anyway? We used to be fine, now... i don't know. was it just me of was that conversation a little more ackward than it should have been?_

_p.s. There's no time difference between here and Seattle._

_Love, Sonny_

**_Yeah that one kinda sucked. i sorta based the first one offa my own feeling towards someone, so it was a little more heartfelt. i promise the next will be better._**


	3. PS Maybe One Day I'll Be Brave Enough

_Dear Chad,_

_You have called me every single day this week! I think I'm starting to lose my mind. Maybe you are finally starting to get it. I practically told how I felt when we were texting. Remember:_

_me: _he asked me out.

_You: _what did you say?

_Me: _I'd think about it. What do you think I should say? No, what do you want me to say?

_You: _I don't know. I guess you should follow your heart.

_Me: _that's not an answer.

_You:_ sorry you're going to have to figure this one out on your own.

_Me: _you are never going to see it are you? Nite. Love you

_you: _love you 2 talk 2 you later.

_It really sucks, ya know. Waiting for someone who is never going to think it through enough to care to love you. I'm scared this will never stop. I'll spend forever staring at that stupid phone, waiting for you. no. that is not going to happen. If you don't love me, someone else will and I'll move on. Hopefully. You are no good for me. I know that somewhere in the back of my head, but I can't imagine being with anybody else but you. You haven't said anything about that girl. Maybe I should ask next time I call. I can't wait until you get back home. I should be able to think straight when you are here._

_p.s. Maybe one day I be brave enough to actually give you these notes. Who am I kidding?_

_Love,_

_Sonny_

**_how'd ya like it? please tell me! these letters are actually really personal, so if it stops being iteresting, blame my "chad dylan cooper"!_**

**_Love ya!_**

**_AMP_**


	4. PS Stop Telling Me You Love Me

_Dear Chad, _

_Sweet, sweet, sweet. That's my new favorite word. Sweet. That's what you keep calling me. I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy it. A bit too much. Even more the shy way you always hesitate to say it. Like you have to think it through but can't find just the right adjective. Sweet. It's also perfect for describing many of the best candies. _

_BTW, I said no to Nico. He's not the guy I'm ridiculously, stupidly, in love with. That would be you. Still waiting for you to realize it though! Seriously, when are you going to break up with that girl? I know for a fact that you don't even like her. And you know she's been out to get me since we met! _

_WAIT! What the hell am I saying?! Last night, this morning whatever you want to call it, I told you how I felt, I told you everything! You remember what you did? You pretended you didn't understand what I was saying and started talking about the stupid movie you were watching! If I could choose who I fall in love with, you be the last person I would choose! Well at least close. Okay not at all. You would be the only one I'd choose. That's the worst part._

_Why can't you love me like you say you do? Why can't you just face the truth of it all? Why don't you want to hear what I'm saying? Am I just supposed to keep this up until you decide to react? Until it's convenient for you? That isn't fair and you know it! _

_Love,_

_Sonny_

_p.s. Stop telling me you love me until you start meaning it._


	5. PSS Forget To Call & I'll Kick Your Ass

_Dear Chad,_

_You are scaring me. You didn't call last night. I texted you and you didn't respond. How is it you call every night except the night you told me you would? _

_Sorry about that. I'm starting to sound more like a worried girlfriend. Which you have clearly pointed out I'm not - oh wait, you haven't! In fact you make it seem like just the opposite! _

_Tell me, if you care about me so much, than why are you with her? You never liked her before! You really just need to learn how to break peoples' hearts on purpose because I'm guessing it would be a lot easier than this. _

_Why do you do this? I'm I just so naive and easy to manipulate that you couldn't pass up the opportunity? Or maybe, maybe you have no idea. Maybe you are just too stupid to even realize what you do to me every time I hear you voice. Or maybe you aren't. Maybe I'm just not worth it._

_p.s. You don't have to call anymore, at least for now_

_Love,_

_Sonny_

_p.s.s. Scratch that, forget to call me again, and I'll kick your ass._

**This one is kinda short, but it goes out to the jerk that broke my heart again last night. Part of me wishes he would read these. please review, tell me if it's getting boring.**

**XO,**

_Permanent Marker ;-/_


	6. PS I Miss You Chad's POV

**Okay, before I start, this is in Chad's POV. I'm not sure how this is going to work out but it was inspired by s**_**onnycentral **_**and **_**b-Kaz. **_

**No, Chad hasn't gotten the letters, but he plans on sending her some of his own....**

_Dear Sonny,_

_I've missed you so much. Sorry I haven't been calling. We're out of the country right now and my cell doesn't work here, hence the letter. I figured it would be easier to say what I wanted to say through letter anyway so, here it goes. _

_I miss you. I mean I _really _miss you. I know I don't exactly show it well all the time, but I do care about you. You are all I think about Sonny. I must come across pretty stupid. I realize what you're doing, all the things you're saying I just don't know how to react. The thought of you wanting me as much as I want you doesn't make sense. Maybe it's all just in my head, but I think I love you Sonny Monro._

_Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

He was just about to stick in the envolope when he read it over a third time. He took out another sheet of paper and started over.

_Dear Sonny,_

_Sorry I can't call for a while. No cell service in Alaska. See ya in the fall._

_p.s. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

He folded it up and stuck it in the addressed envelope. He just wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe one day he would give her the real note and she'd feel the same way. For now though, he'd have to stick with just friends. That is what she had said she'd wanted after all. Last year when he'd asked her to "hang out".

**Was it ok? Let me know!**

**XO**

_Permanent Marker_


	7. PS Nothing left to say

_Dear Chad,_

_Did you get my message? You've been home for a week now and have yet to contact me. I just don't get you! You sent me that letter, so I know you missed me, whether you will ever admit it or not. I've spent my whole summer like this. How pathetic is that? But I can't wait for you forever Chad._

_A boy from church asked me for my number last Sunday. He's a really nice guy. Sweet, funny, charming, cute, but he's not you. _

_Any way, if he asks me out, I plan to accept. I need to move on, and this could be the perfect way of doing just that._

_In most of the other letters, I implied that I was angry. And I was. But now, I'm mostly just disappointed. Disappointed because you were supposed to be the one. You were supposed to come back, declare your love for me, and sweep me off my feet, but you didn't. And you won't. You will never be that guy._

_It isn't your fault. You did nothing to lead me to believe that you would, but I hoped anyway. Guess I learned my lesson, huh? You were never what I wanted, but at the same time, all I wanted was you. _

_I talked to that girl of yours. She told me she dumped you. I'm really sorry. I know you really liked her, and you didn't deserve that! She didn't deserve you._

_We don't have to be together, heck we don't even have to be friends, but I would still really appreciate it if you called or stopped by. I guess I'll see you when we start filming again, you know, around the studio._

_But who knows? Its a big place. I might never see you again except for posters on the walls of the cafeteria or the sides of buses. And I'll hate you for for a while, but I get over it._

_That might be the hardest part. Knowing I'll get over you, I mean. I always thought that you can never get over some one when you love them,but its already starting. I know I loved you._

_Without even trying, you broke my heart in more ways than you will ever know, Chad Dylan Cooper. And I might never get the chance to tell you._

_I don't think I'm going to write anymore after this. I think this is just for closure. Yeah, that sounds good._

_I'm not going to say I'll always love you or care about you, because those just aren't things I can promise right now._

_But I can promise you this,_

_I will never forget you, Chad Dylan Cooper. Never._

_All my love (for now anyway),_

_Sonny Monroe_

_p.s. I have nothing left to say to you._

**Sorry its been so long! I need a lot of inspiration to write this fic. I do think I will write a few more, but until then, please check out my story Wedding Date and its sequel, Life with Channy!**


End file.
